(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for concentrating tungsten and/or tin containing mineral by flotation. More particularly, the invention relates to the recovery of the mineral wolframite by flotation.
(b) Description of Prior Art
At present all wolframite is recovered by the use of gravity equipment using jigs, spirals, tables, sluice boxes and in some instances recovery is accomplished using the weak magnetic properties of the mineral wolframite by means of a wet or dry high intensity magnetic separator. However the gravity means of separation make it very difficult to recover the very fine wolframite (minus 75 micron) and there is little separation from the other heavy metals that exist in the ore with wolframite. The high intensity magnetic separation does little to distinguish between wolframite and the other iron bearing minerals or iron stained minerals, which are also magnetic.